The Prince of Death and The Princess of Death
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: there is 4 parts to this story and it has MILD cussing. most of which is in japaness so don't worry. every GW pilot has a part. just mainly around Duo and Hilde and Heero and Relena you could say.
1. Default Chapter

The Prince of Death and The Princess of Death  ****

The Prince of Death and The Princess of Death 

{Part 1}

By: LadyDeath3180

E-mail to: [**DuosHome@Yahoo.com**][1]

****

She sat at her throne and watched as her jester goofed-off like he normally would. It would make her laugh her head off. But it wasn't the same since she met Him. He was Prince who didn't care what other people thought about him. He spoke his mind and wasn't afraid to make comments if that dress or royal tux, was not looking good on them. One of the Imperial Guards walked up in a hurry and gave a quick low bow. His saggy black hair fell in his face and he quickly brushed it out of his face.

"Princess…" He began. "Prince Maxwell is here to see you…"

The Princess was getting impatient with Leo she hated the way he would take his time. But she couldn't deny that he always kept her on her toes.

"Do you want me to let him in?" Leo asked.

"Yes," she hissed and didn't mean too. "Gomen… Don't let the Prince wait!"

The room buzzed with excitement. All the servants were buzzing around fixing the tables and filling them with food. Prince Maxwell had left a month ago after signing a peace treaty with her kingdom. She hadn't so much as given a hint of a smile since he left and now she would see him again.

The doors flew open with her Imperial Captain of the guard, Leo, and his men forming the tip of a triangle. They kneeled in front of their Princess; Leo once again stood up and announced.

"Princess Hilde…" He said slowly turning around and giving the Prince a hard and stern glare before continuing. "Your guest has arrived… I present you with Prince Duo Maxwell."

He bowed once again and his men left with the blink of an eye. The Prince looked her for minuet and smiled. She had long black that had pulled into a ponytail that fell a little ways below the knees. She had on dark purple dress that would drag on the ground if she would ever get out of her throne.

"Please eat anything you want, Prince Maxwell." She offered politely.

"No can do," He said patting his belly. "What was with your Captain of the guard?"

"What do you mean?" The confused Princess asked.

"Well… He gave me a nasty look when he turned his back to you…"

"He's like brother more than a guard… Prince Maxwell gomen…"

"Pu-lease! Just call me Duo… No 'Prince' or 'Mr.' Either!"

"Same here!" Hilde teased back at the young but handsome prince. 

He was dressed for what looked like to be one of his war out-fits. Hilde thought it suited him just perfect. He had the cape to match his black suit. She smiled.

"Want to join for a walk in the garden maze?"

"Sure, but one problem… I get lost in your castle! And it's a pain in the ass to get out! Excuse my royal mouth!"

"You're excused…"

She ran through the castle with Duo behind her occasionally cussing here and there and saying he was sorry for his royal mouth. All she did was pick up the pace, once they were out side he had chased her into the garden. He had taken a wrong turn and got lost. She knew where she was and that was in the middle of the maze. She kept on running until her dress got ripped. She stopped and tore the rest off and that made like a thigh-high skirt. But she didn't care and kept up her pace as before. Duo found he way to the middle of the maze and saw the ripped purple dress. He grabbed the material and ran back the castle with only to bump into Leo.

"Where's the Princess?" He demanded.

"Keep your pants on!" Duo tried to get past him but he was taller and had more of build than him, at this point.

"I'll ask you again! Where's the Princess?"

"I don't know…"

"Arrest him!" Leo demanded. "He's part of the rebel faction! Don't let him out of your site!"

"MATTE!" Duo yelled. "Don't I get to defend my self?!"

"Kuso gaki!" Leo smacked him. "You have no right! You killed…"

"Dare da?" Hilde screamed over the enraged Leo.

"HE… THOGUHT… I… KILLED…" 

Leo punched him in the gut and Duo doubled over in pain.

"LEO! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Leo smacked the Princess across the face and turned his attention back to Duo.

"HILD! Are… You… Okay?" Duo asked as he tried to crawl to her. Buy only to kick in the stomach by Leo. The Princess began to cry.

"You're not getting close the Princess!"

Hilde stood up and grabbed the sword out of his sheath. She held it like a professional.

__

"God… I pray to you to forgive me for my sins and I want you to know I sorry. I'll do anything you tell me! Please forgive me!" Hilde held the sword above her head.

"PRINCESS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Leo cried.

"Gomen nasai…" She mumbled. "I know what I'm doing! But do you? Is the question. You're with the rebels and you're getting the plans for them! That's why I never did anything! Because I knew there was leak, and of all people… I thought you were better than that! Gomen nasai!"

"WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SAYING YOUR SORRY?!" Leo yelled.

"Because… I think there are other things to be done other than war! Not to result in war! I've seen too many people die! I hate to think that I will have to take a life because of the war! But maybe this will stop the rebels, if I get rid of you personally!" 

Princess Hilde stabbed Leo in the chest.

"Bad choice Princess… You just put a stronger person in his place…" A voice said from behind.

~*~ To be continued ~*~

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



	2. Angels of Light and Dark

Angels of Light and Dark ****

Angels of Light and Dark

{Part 2}

By: LadyDeath3180

E-mail to: [**DuosHome@Yahoo.com**][1]

"Sora… What are we to do next?" The one called Sora turned around and chuckled. "Why, Kara you should know. To get rid of the 'Light and Dark' Angels."

"Do you have any clue as to who they are?"

Hilde was lost and the soldiers' footsteps could be heard. The guards stopped at the sight of Leo dead on the ground. They looked to the Princess for guidance, but only saw the sword in hand with blood at the tip. A look of horror crossed their face. But soon went to important matters. They thought that if the Princess killed Leo _it_ had to be a damn good reason.

"Two clues to be exact Kara…"

"What are they," Kara interrupted.

"Damn women. If you would let me finish I will tell you!"

"Gomen nasai."

"The Light Angel is… Princess Relena of the Sanc Kingdom. The Death Angel is… Princess Hilde…"

"…Leave Hilde out of this you bakatare!"

"Prince Duo… You of all people should know to watch your mouth in front of a Princess."

Duo pulled his sword out of his sheath and held it tightly in his grip.

"I still have no clue as to what in the hell is going on! So, I'll ask you flat out. What do you want with the Princesses?!"

"There're both out of your league, they pose more of a threat to me if they ever meet. More power than you and your Kingdom could hold."

Sora walked up and grabbed Princess Hilde and disappeared with words echoing in the wind ending with a shrill of laughter.

"If you ever want to see Princess Hilde again bring Princess Relena dead or alive!"

Duo dropped his sword in defeat. He knew Relena and her Prince Heero. He knew for fact that Heero wouldn't let anything come to harm Relena… but he needs to know that Hilde is alive.

"DAMN IT!" A familiar voice came. Duo turned to see not one but two people sliding down the rock in the distance.

"We missed her… didn't we?"

Relena had changed into a pair of pants and a white baggie shirt. Heero was dressed the same way.

"Just by a few seconds… I guess you could say."

~*~ Else where ~*~

"Mom!" a girl said. She had her hair pulled back in to a ponytail and she had on a green dress. "Let me go find Gabe!"

"No!" A shorthaired mom said that had brown hair with streaks of red and was wearing a sky blue dress. "He'll come back…"

"Last time he was gone a year! I'm not going to lose my brother and my training partner again! Do forgive me!" And she flew away.

~*~ Where Hilde was ~*~

The Princess finally opened her eyes. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was being with Price Duo and then being grabbed by the arm and was brought here. Where was here? It could be anywhere. She looked down and her once purple dress was turned black and had high, to about the thighs, slits. She tried to move her arms but found them chained to the wall. She knew where she was. In some sort of dungeon. She glanced at her arms, and saw that the sleeves were tight to the elbows and then it flares out. Footsteps could be heard in the distance. She strained her eyes to see the figure in front but it was impossible it was too dark to see anything. A slap could be heard.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT ROLAYITY WITH SUCH DISRESPECT!"

"Gomen nasai, Master Sora…"

"UNCHAIN HER RIGHT NOW!"

As the door opened the light pour in she could see that a dark figure was walking toward her. When the man had unchained her he helped her up and took her into a different room.

"So glad you could make to your own death… I thought you would die in there…"

"KARA! Take her the altar…"

"Yes Master Sora…"

Kara had long hair that was a brownish color she had no bangs and she was wearing the exact same dress as Hilde. Kara led Hilde to the front of the room and smacked her and then told her to there.

"Well…"

"Looks like we didn't miss the party after all!"

"Princess, you okay?"

The last one she recognized the voice the other two were unfamiliar to her. Kara turned her attention to the three people who broke in through the roof of their castle.

"Guards kill them!"

One ran in front and held his sword and said, "I will not die this time!"

"LEO! YOU TRADER!"

Leo charged at the young women, who just held out her hand and he flew back and hit the wall. She did this several times until she got to the Princess. Duo and Heero kept the guards busy while Relena did her stuff.

"Princess Hilde?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Relena… take this and put it around your neck… trust me!"

Hilde did as she was told and put it on. Relena started to take her hands, when they heard a click. A long round tube was pointed at Relena's head.

"Princess I wouldn't if I were you." 

"You don't scare me anymore! My nightmare after nightmare of you killing off the Human race is over! Princess Hilde and I are going to keep the Light and Dark one! Which means I protect day, Princess Hilde protects nights."

Sora started to pull the trigger.

"I'm way a head of your time! So if I shot this gun in your head you would die instantly!"

Hilde pulled Relena behind her. And while Sora kept his eyes on Relena Hilde kicked the gun out of his hands. And then she punched him in stomach.

"Where do you get your strength from?" He whispered.

"Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, and King Milliardo!"

Chang Wufei came out with the sound of his name Hilde turned around.

"Not you too…"

"I thought I was helping the kingdoms… Princesses forgive me…"

"And me too…"

Trowa had stepped out of the shadows and took a bow.

"LOOK! THE WAY TO MAKE US FORGIVE YOU IS TO HELP US!" Relena as Sora grabbed her. Milliardo fell from the ceiling like the others. He picked up the gun and held it at Sora's head.

"Let her go! _NOW_!"

"That bullet won't even phase me!"

Sora grabbed Milliardo's wrist and forced, by cracking his wrist, him to drop the gun. Trowa and Wufei kept more guards from coming in the room.

~*~ Else Where ~*~

The young Princess had instantly changed clothes to brown pants and a light sky blue tank top. She flew by a castle she had never seen before.

__

"Have I gone to far from my own Kingdom?"

She landed and took a good look out side…

~*~ Back in the Castle ~*~

Hilde started to get mad at the fact that this man _might_ win. But she wouldn't let this man win without a fight. Her hair began to fly wildly around her, with her anger showing.

__

"Good. Her true power is about to start showing! Now we're bound win with our power combined." Princess Relena thought.

There was this blinding flash of light. Once it cleared Hilde had on the same dress, just a little different. It was like a tank top dress, the sleeves flared out from the shoulders down and it was like a see through sleeve. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and wings sprouted from her back.

"NO! SHE CAN'T! NOT HER TRUE POWER SHONE! MASTER SORA! WHAT ARE WE TO DO?"

"Cora can do the job."

"I'm here…"

Everyone turned their attention to the figure that appeared out no where.

"But…" he said in calm voice. "Never. Ever. Call me that! It's Gabe."

He was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see sparing partner, his sister.

"What's up?"

Then there was another flash of light and Princess Relena was changed into the same outfit as Princess Hilde, but her was white.

"Trowa! Wufei! Need some help?"

"Gabe… that is a definite! Okamayaruo!"

"Ja, hajimemasuo." Gabe said as he turned to his sister. "Aires are you ready?"

She nodded and helped out Trowa and Wufei.

"Catch!" Kara said threw it to Sora. "Made to kill."

Relena and Hilde took each other's hands and light surrounded them. Sora threw the small glass vile on the floor and it exploded with a bang! Everyone fell, but Relena and Hilde, to the ground. Hilde and Relena started to spin around in circles and soon were lifted off of the ground. Sora and Kara started to disappear in the black and white swirls of light.

"Even if they do get rid of us they lost all their friends! Even King Milliardo couldn't predict this!"

They were sucked into little balls…

~*~ To be continued ~*~

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



	3. Fallen Hero's {Part 3}

Fallen Hero's  ****

Fallen Hero's 

{Part 3}

By: LadyDeath3180

E-mail to: [**Duoshome@Yahoo.com**][1]

Hilde and Relena fell to the ground and two little necklaces appeared, which gently fell around their necks.

"If these necklaces are ever combined and smashed Sora and Kara will come back even stronger that before. These are held together by our power and so they feed off of our power to get stronger! Come on lets check them out and hope they are still alive."

They ran from the altar and started checking for any sign of life. But, no such luck.

"King… Milliardo…!" Princess Relena cried. "You can't die on me not now!"

"DUO!"

They began to cry harder and harder for the loss of their loved ones, friends, and family. Black and white feathers fell around the room three is falling on each person with blue light following after the touch of the feathers. Hilde's out-fit and Relena's went back to normal. The fallen Hero's soon rose from their deathbed and looked around. They had no clue as to where they were.

"Hilde? Babe?"

"Duo?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…"

Relena approached Hilde and whispered in her ear, "It was our sadness that brought them back… it was more like resurrecting them… they don't remember a thing… and don't tell them either…"

"Okay…" Hilde said back. "Duo it's because… when I was five… I lost my father in a war… to I'm fifteen… the only reason I remember is because he… died on my birthday."

"Oh…"

~*~ To be continued ~*~

   [1]: mailto:Duoshome@Yahoo.com



	4. The Future {Part 4}

The Future ****

The Future

{Part 4}

By: LadyDeath3180

E-mail to: [**DuosHome@Yahoo.com**][1]

"And that's the way it is…" She said softly.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Drake?"

"Next time tell me story about what the war was like. Like dad dose…"

He rolled over and went to sleep. She turned off the light and went to find her husband.

"What have you been telling our son?"

"Nothing… honest… Babe?"

"Duo he wants me to tell him about the war!"

"Unlike you! You tell him about our child hood!"

"I guess we are no better…"

Hilde looked down at the stone that she held in her hand. She remembered the other sons/daughters that she had. They had grown old and past on. She had a curse, that she would never see an end to. Relena had moved on and about after two thousand years she was killed. Only the hands of the evil could kill her. Just like Relena. Heero had done suicide two years after her death. Leaving Hilde as the only survivor of ancient history, and a protector of time, future, and the past. She held onto everything… even her memories, over two thousand years old, of when she was princess. All of her friends around her had past on, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Vera, Vara, Aires, Gabe, Bakuryu, Catherine, Sally, Kenji, and Cloud. Hilde kept Duo alive for two reasons she was aloud to do so and she didn't want to be forever alone until her death. As for what she was… was unknown and that her life was eternal, until some evil power came to destroy her. She will always live with her memories and she hopes she can bring total peace to the day she dies… it was what her friend, Relena, would have done and wanted.

~*~ Finished ~*~

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



End file.
